The First Of July
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: July the 1st has come and it's Lucy's birthday! Everyone else knows, except for Gray (even though he's known Lucy since they were young.) Later on in the day, Gray finds out and starts panicking like crazy. He tells Lucy to meet him at Magnolia Sakura Park after school. Hhhmm .. what is Gray planning to do? (One shot / GrayLu)


**Heyoo guys! I wanted to make a one shot about Lucy's birthday! This one is a GrayLu! (Obviously) :) I hope u enjoy this one ^^**

**Oh yeah, I have a Lyvia one shot as well! (Lyon x Juvia) Plz read! ^^ Btw sorry if it's short :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The First of July**_

"Gray, wake up! It's time for school!" Uitear Fullbuster said as she walked into the room od her little brother, Gray Fullbuster.

"Mmmfff ... just 5 more .. minutes.." Gray mumbled and turned the other way on his bed, clutching his pillow.

"GRAY!" Uitear screamed. Gray immediately jumped of his bed and stood up straight in front of Uitear.

"Go and have your bath, then change for school. Breakfast is ready down stairs." Uitear ordered.

"Hai!" Gray saluted and dashed into his bath room.

Uitear smiled softly.

_'Baka ..'_ She thought as she left his room.

"D-Damn Uitear ... I'm still tired!" Gray mumbled as he stepped into the bath. He turned the knob for the cold water on the tap. Silver water gushed out. Gray tensed at first, but soon let the water relax him.

When he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way out into his bed room. He searched in his closet for his school uniform, fishing it out.

He put it on and rushed down the stairs, adjusting his blue and white stripped tie. He skipped the last 5 steps on the stairs by jumping and then rushed into the kitchen.

"Mornin' bro." Lyon Fullbuster greeted as Gray sat down.

"Mornin'." Gray said. "Itadakimasu!"

Gray started to dig in into his egg, bacon and blueberry pancakes. He chugged down his orange juice then rushed up stairs to grab his bag.

"See ya!" He said quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Erm, bye." Lyon mumbled as he took a bit of his pan cake.

Mean while, Gray was sprinting down the street.

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" He shouted as he ran passed a woman. He was running so fast the lady's skirt flew up.

"Sorry ma'am!" Gray called as he continued to run down the street.

A few minutes later, he reached the silver gates of his school, Fairy Tail Academy.

Gray dropped on his knees and panted like a dog.

"I .. finally .. made it!" He said as he laid face flat on the floor.

"Uum .. Gray?" A voice said.

Mirajane Strauss loomed over Gray with her mouth shaped as a cute little 'o'.

"Why're you lying on the floor like that? I knew you were weird, but not _this _weird!" She laughed.

Gray wasn't really paying attention to her. He was blushing at the fact that he could see her baby blue panties.

"Yo guys, what's going on here?" A voice asked.

Natsu Dragneel, (A.K.A Flame brain/douchebag/dense idiot), walked up to Mira and Gray.

"Nothing much, Gray's just acting weird." Mira smiled sweetly as Natsu looked down at his best friend.

"Dude, stand up. You look like a stupid idiot. Even though you were one for a while now." Natsu told him, as he lent him a hand.

"S-Shut up." Gray mumbled as he took Natsu's hand and stood up.

"Oh yeah, do you know who's birthday it is today?" Mira asked.

"Yep, I do!" Natsu grinned proudly. Gray just stood there and blinked.

"Dude, don't tell me you don't know!" Natsu said.

"I don't know."

Natsu and Mira sweat dropped.

"Well you _should _know!" Mira told him.

"Well I _don't _know." Gray said plainly. "Just cut the crap and tell me."

"No way. You figure it out yourself." Natsu said. "People say _I'm _the dense one."

"It's 'cos you are!" Gray shouted.

"I'm still surprised you don't know. You've known this person for _years_." Mira said.

"Oh, have I now?" Gray asked.

"You two are also like best friends. I feel sorry for you, bro." Natsu laughed and Gray punched his shoulder.

"Whatever! I'm going inside, class is gonna start soon anyway." Gray rolled his eyes and walked into the school building.

"He's hope less." Mira and Natsu said in unison.

xxXxx

"Ohayou, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted. "Happy birthday!"

"Ohayou, Levy-chan. Arigatou!" Lucy hugged one of her best friends, Levy McGarden.

Lucy was in a good mood today - today was her birthday! This morning, she had breakfast in bed and her father actually _said something to her!_

Lucy went to sit down in her seat in between Jellal and Lisanna.

"Ohayou, Lucy! Happy birthday!" Lisanna said.

"Arigatou, Lisanna." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lucy, happy birthday!" Jellal grinned and Lucy smiled.

"Arigatou, Jellal." Lucy said.

"OK class, settle down." Gildarts-sensei said and everyone quiet down.

"Before we start, I would like to say happy birthday to Heartfilia-san!" Gildarts said and everyone said happy birthday. Lucy replying with the same 'Arigatou.'

Everyone settled down and Gildarts was about to start the lesson until ..

"Sorry I'm late, Gildarts!" Gray said as he slammed busted through the door and was panting.

"It's Gildarts-_sensei_. Just go and take your seat." Gildarts mumbled. Gray made his way to his seat behind Lucy. and flung his head back and continued to pant.

"Ohayou, Gray." Lucy smiled sweetly and Gray slightly blushed.

"Ohayou, Lucy." He said. Lucy continued to look at him. Gray blinked.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, it's nothing." She lied and turned around. She frowned.

_'I guess he didn't remember at all..'_ Lucy thought sadly.

xxXxx

It was now break and Gray sat at his desk, his head resting on his arm.

"I wonder who's birthday it is.." He mumbled.

He sat there for a while, still continuing to stair at his dark brown desk. Then a light bulb popped over his head.

"Maybe I have their birthday written on my calendar!" He beamed. He quickly fished out his phone and flipped it open. He went straight to his calendar and searched for today's date. July 1st.

He saw it then selected it.

_**Date: July 1st (07/1)**_

_**Comment: Lucy's b-day! 3**_

Gray stopped and stared at his phone.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!" He screamed which made every other student in the class room stare at him.

_'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do!?' _He thought inwardly as he panicked.

He suddenly thought of an idea.

**Date: July 1st (07/1)**

**Message to: Lucy :)**

_**Hey Lucy! Erm, happy birthday! ^^ I have something to ask u.**_

_**Can u plz meet me at Magnolia Sakura Park after school? Maybe at 4 o'clock?**_

_**I have something to give to u. It would be awesome if u made it! :D**_

_**Hope I see ya there~! xD**_

**1: 30**

"This is gonna be great!" Gray cheered as he through a fist into the air, (which made the people in the class stare at him, again).

xxXxx

The rest of the day went by a breeze for Gray and Lucy.

Lucy made her way out the school and met one of her butlers, Loke, standing by a silver expensive Ferrari.

"Hello, Princess." Loke bowed.

"Hi Loke." Lucy said. He opened the car door for her and Lucy stepped in and fished out her expensive touch green big phone out of her bag.

She did the password and then there was something that said '**_New Message from_ Gray**'.

She tapped it and saw the message that he sent her.

_'So he remembered after all..'_ Lucy thought as she smiled softly.

When they reached the mansion, Lucy went straight into her room and had a quick shower.

She walked towards her walk-in-wardrobe. She was there for a few minutes but then eventually she picked an outfit. (**A/N: The outfit she's wearing on my profile pic. For the bottom half, she as wearing black skinny jeans and dark purple flats with bows at the toes. Her hair is also the same as the pic.**)

Lucy walked out her bed room and told her maid, Virgo, to tell her father where she was going. Virgo nodded and did as she was told.

...

"What should I wear? What should I wear? What should I wear?" Gray ran around his room panicking. His hands clutching the sides of his head.

"Gray, are you OK?" A voice asked. Gray turned and looked at his door. His mother, Ur Fullbuster, was standing there watching him.

"Oh, mom!" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"What's wrong? Are you going somewhere?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, just to the park." Gray said. "Nothing special."

"Then why are you making such a fuss? Are you going to meet someone there? Like a date?" She asked him. Gray suddenly turned red.

"N-No way!" He screeched and Ur giggled.

"OK then. Make sure to get home before dinner." Ur told him and he nodded as she left his room.

Gray searched in his closet and eventually picked out an outfit. (**A/N: The outfit he's wearing on my profile pic. For the bottom half, he's wearing some black jeans and white Nike Air Forces.**)

After that, he went to his bed side table and collected the red round box that had a gold ribbon around it. (**A/N: The same box on my profile pic. I'm seriously tired of doing this now! . But I'm sure u get the idea now. :3**)

"See ya guys!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut.

While walking down the street, Gray was practicing how he was going to smile and making sure to keep calm.

Soon, he entered the golden gates of Magnolia Sakura Park.

He walked passed all the Sakura Trees and went around a large fountain. He passed ponds and pretty flower beds.

Moments later, he saw a girl with blonde hair standing under a large Sakura Tree.

He had a feeling it was Lucy, so he took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. As he approached her, he could smell a nice strawberry scent and he could definitely tell it was Lucy.

He came behind her, holding the present in his two hands. He then held the present in front of her from behind and he heard her gasp.

"Gray?" She asked as she turned around. Gray smiled.

"Hey Lucy. Happy birthday." He grinned. Lucy had a crimson red blush coating her cheeks.

"A-Arigatou.." She whispered.

"Here's your gift. I hope you like it." Gray told her as he handed her the box. Lucy opened the box and gasped. There was a beautiful silver case in it and there was also a small stuffed toy. It looked like a snowman. Lucy picked up the silver case and opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful sparkly golden necklace that had '_Lucy_' written on the heart in fancy calligraphy.

"Oh Gray, this is so beautiful!" Lucy cried as she wrapped her arms around the latter who grinned.

"I'm glad you like it." Gray smiled and Lucy blushed.

"Really Gray, I love it. It's so amazing!" Lucy said as she stared at the golden necklace in front of her.

"Hey Lucy, can I tell you something about this necklace?" He asked.

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

The thing he said made Lucy's eyes widen.

_"The necklace is one of a kind, like you."_

* * *

**TADA! I HOPE U LIKED THE STORY! ^^ **

**Soz that there were kinda a lot of author notes :3**

**I love GrayLu, I fins them so cute! Don't u? :D Anyway, plz read my other stories as well! Thank you!**

**Bye bye! xD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
